


we are totally in love!

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [11]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	we are totally in love!

Eiscreme!  
Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen zog Lars sich aus seinem schwer atmenden, wie dahin gegossen daliegenden Zwilling zurück, aber auch jetzt blieb eine Hand dennoch weiterhin auf der Hüfte des Jüngeren liegen, als wollte er den engen Kontakt zwischen den beiden Brüdern oder das Erlebte, dass die Zwillinge zu einem einzigen Wesen machte, noch immer nicht ganz abreißen lassen. Als Anders dann, als Lars Schwanz aus ihm glitt, aber einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich gab, strich Lars mit dem Daumen tröstend über die warme Haut der Hüfte, und schmiegte sich an den anderen, vor Erschöpfung zitternden Körper.  
Abgeschlagen vom vorangegangenen Orgasmus hatten beide Zwillinge aber dennoch Mühe zur Ruhe zu kommen und Lars, dessen Sinne gerade übermäßig geschärft zu sein schienen, genoss die Nähe viel zu sehr, als dass er nun von Anders ablassen könnte. Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen lauschte auf die unruhigen, viel zu schnellen Atemzüge seines Zwillings und genoss das leicht prickelnde Gefühl, wenn der kühle Atem immer wieder seine überhitzte Haut traf. Sein Blick hing aber auch an der arglos dargebotenen Kehle des Jüngeren, wo der Adamsapfel bei jedem mühsamen Schlucken auf und abhüpfte und nur zu willig atmete der Physiotherapeut auch immer wieder tief den herben Geruch nach Sex ein, der das ganze Schlafzimmer zu erfüllen schien.  
„Was starrst du an?“, aufgeweckt von Lars' langem, genüsslichen Inhalieren und der uncharakteristischen Stille, hatte nun auch Anders wieder die Augen geöffnet und streckte behutsam seine Hand nach seinem Bruder aus. Die sonst so geschickten, nun aber noch zittrigen Finger verfingen sich in den schweißfeuchten Strähnen, die an Lars' Stirn klebten, aber der Ältere lehnte sich dennoch geradezu in die sanfte Berührung und lächelte vielsagend, „Was wohl … Dich, Anders … Ich liebe es dich anzusehen, wenn du kommst ...“ Seine Stimme wurde zu einem verführerisch tiefen Schnurren, als er nun einen Kuss auf Anders' Nasenspitze hauchte, „Am liebsten würde ich dich immer und immer wieder nehmen … Bis du unter mir um Gnade winselst ...“  
„Das ist aus meinem letzten Buch! Lars! Ach, halt doch die Klappe.“, Anders' Wangen verfärbten sich verdächtig rot und Lars schüttelte den Kopf, „Musst mir wohl was reinstecken … Ich wüsste auch schon was …“ Bevor sein Zwilling aber darauf antworten konnte, hatte Lars aber auch schon seine Lippen auf die seines Bruders gepresst, biss zärtlich zu und strich dann mit der Zunge über die malträtierte Stelle, bevor seine weichen Lippen langsam über das Kinn und den Nacken liebkosend weiterwanderten. Anders gab einen, nun wesentlich zufrieden klingenden Laut von sich und räkelte sich unter seinem Zwilling. Er neigte außerdem leicht den Kopf, damit sein Bruder die empfindlichen Stellen, deren alleinige Berührung bereits einen Schauer durch den trainierten Körper laufen lassen würde, erreichen konnte. „Das kitzelt ...“, murmelte er, als die Stoppeln des Dreitagebarts über seine empfindliche Haut strichen, aber anstatt von ihm abzulassen, rieb Lars seine Wangen nun nur noch stärker gegen die empfindliche Haut, „Tut es das? Seltsam … vorhin, als meine Zunge in deinem Arsch war, hast du dich nicht beschwert ...“  
„Du …. verdorbenes Miststück!“, brachte Anders atemlos hervor, aber Lars lachte nur und fragte voller Unschuld, „Soll das verdorbene Miststück dir den Bauch sauberlecken? Du hast da mal wieder eine ziemliche Sauerei angerichtet, Andi ...“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, glitt Lars dann aber auch schon tiefer und seine Lippen liebkosten und erforschten den eigentlich schon so bekannten Körper, „In der Weihnachtsbäckerei … Gibt's so manche Kleckerei ...“ Mit einem Brummen stützte Anders sich auf seine Unterarme und sah strafend auf Lars, dessen Lippen sich gerade saugend um einen seiner Nippel gelegt hatten, hinunter, „Lars ...“ Die beiden so ungleichen Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment, aber dennoch war die Frage, die er eben gestellt hatte, auch so deutlich in Lars' filzgrauen Blick zu lesen gewesen. Anders nickte deshalb nur knapp und mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen ließ der Zwilling nun von den empfindlichen Brustwarzen ab, leckte genüsslich über die Muskeln und tauchte mit der Zunge tief in den Bauchnabel ein.  
Ein beinahe klagend klingender Laut entkam Anders' Lippen, als die Zunge über die empfindliche Haut am Bauch strich und provozierend langsam über seinen angespannten, noch immer viel zu erregten Körper, der schon von den ersten Wellen der wieder aufkeimenden Lust getroffen wurde, wanderte und dem Jüngeren dabei eine wohlige Gänsehaut bescherte. Lars ließ sich aber Zeit, genüsslich folgten erst seine Lippen und schließlich, nach qualvoll langen Minuten auch endlich seine Zunge, den weißlichen Spritzern, die langsam auf der warmen Haut zu trockenen begannen. Lars folgte dem unregelmäßigen Muster und genoss es das Aroma seines Zwillings erneut schmecken zu können.  
Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick aber auch zu Anders, der seine Augen nicht von ihm abwenden konnte und irgendwann unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen begonnen hatte. Diese Reaktion reichte Lars noch nicht und so grinste er, während er eine Hand beinahe nachlässig über die sich noch immer viel zu schnell heben und senkende Seite seines Bruders wandern ließ. Anders' Blick war fragend, aber Lars schob nun zwei Finger in ihn und beugte sich gleichzeitig zu seinem Zwilling hinunter und grub seine Zähne in das feste Fleisch des Bauchs.  
Überrascht richtete Anders sich in den zerwühlten Decken auf und gab einen erschrockenen Aufschrei von sich, als Lars' kundige Finger nun wieder zielsicher seine Prostata fanden und mit wenigen Stößen seinen ganzen Körper in ein Flammenmeer, in dem er zu versinken drohte, zu verwandeln wussten. Und der Schmerz von dem nicht gerade sanften Biss, dessen Mal er sicher die nächsten Tage tragen würde, schufen einen Kontrast dazu, erdeten ihn.  
Erst als Lars den Biss löste, gelang es seinem Zwilling seinen Blick einzufangen und die beiden Brüder grinsten einander verschwörerisch aber auch merklich müde an. Immer wieder bewegte Lars seine Finger tief im Körper des jüngeren Bruders und entlockte Anders so die viel geliebten Laute der Lust und brauchte ihn auch dazu wiederholt laut aufzustöhnen. Die tiefen Seufzer und das Knarren des Bettes, als Lars sich in eine andere Position brachte, übertönten aber auch mit Leichtigkeit das Geräusch der Schritte, die sich der Schlafzimmertür näherten.

 

„Onkel Lars!“, Lars hob erschrocken den Kopf und wich hastig zurück, „Was …? Oh Mitst!“ Lars zog und zerrte an den Laken, um wenigstens seine Blößen zu bedecken und fiel bei dem Versuch beinahe aus dem breiten Bett, als sein Bruder ihm das Laken entzog. Eilig brachte Lars sich in eine sitzende Position und griff nach dem Kissen, um es dann schützend auf seinen nackten Schoss zu pressen. Beiden Brüdern schlugen die Herzen bis zum Hals und Adrenalin hielt sie aufrecht, als sie nun zur Tür starrten.  
Blaue Augen, erschrocken geweitet, starrten den Zwillinge entgegen und Anders fuhr sich stöhnend durch die verstrubbelten Haare, als ihm einfiel, dass Even heute mit Toby zu Besuch hatte kommen wollen. Lars sah bei dem Stöhnen verwundert kurz zu seinem Zwilling, bevor er schluckte, „Toby … Wir haben dich gar nicht kommen hören.“ Anders neben ihm unterdrückte ein Schnauben, aber Lars kniff seinem Zwilling einfach in die Seite und hätte fast gegrinst, als dieser ein schmerzhaft klingendes Jaulen von sich gab. Toby schien von all dem aber nichts zu bemerken. Der blonde Junge stand noch immer wie angewurzelt in der offenen Tür und starrte er seine Zwillingsonkel mit offenem Mund an, „Was macht ihr da?“  
Lars schluckte und seine Wangen verfärbten sich rot, aber Anders lächelte ihren Neffen nur an, „Oh, wir haben nur was besprochen.“ „Besprochen?“, der kleine Junge runzelte die Stirn, eine Mimik die Lars und Anders sehr an ihren großen Bruder erinnerte, und legte den Kopf schief, „In Onkel Anders' Bett?“ „Natürlich.“, nickte Anders ernsthaft, aber Toby stellte sich schon auf die Zehenspitzen und betätigte den Lichtschalter, „Und im Dunkeln?“ Beide Zwillinge blinzelten kurz hilflos in die plötzliche Helligkeit, dann aber nickte Anders, „Natürlich.“  
„Aber ...“, Toby zögerte einen kurzen Moment, dann stemmte er aber die Arme in die Seite und verlangte zu wissen, „Warum?“ „Weil wir erwachsen sind. Und, weil das unser Haus ist und wir da tun können, was immer wir wollen.“, entgegnete Anders, während Lars einen erstickten Laut von sich gab und seinen Zwilling am liebsten erwürgt hätte. „Ok.“, beide Zwillinge wechselten einen überraschten Blick, als ihr Neffe diese, selbst in ihren Ohren mehr als unglaubwürdig klingende Erklärung zu glauben schien. Aber diese Erleichterung verflog schnell wieder, als Toby beinahe unschuldig eine neue Frage stellte, „Und, warum seid ihr nackt?“  
Es fiel Lars schwer, sich einfach die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen und am besten nicht mehr darunter hervorzukommen, bis Toby und bestenfalls auch Anders verschwunden waren. Oder vielleicht könnte er auch für den Rest des Jahres unter den Decken bleiben? Anders warf seinem angespannten Zwilling einen besorgten Blick zu und sein Tonfall wurde sanfter, als er nun, verborgen unter der Decke nach Lars' Hand tastete und sie sanft drückte, „Lars und mir war es etwas zu warm … Und so haben wir uns ausgezogen.“ Toby nickte wiederum verstehend und Lars strich mit dem Daumen zart über den Handrücken seines Zwillings, ein stummes, erleichtertes Dankeschön. Vielleicht könnten sie es ja doch noch schaffen irgendwie aus dieser verfahrenen Situation herauszukommen ...  
Noch während der stummen Liebesbekundungen der Zwillinge, wanderte Tobys Blick zwischen seinen Onkeln hin und her und Lars musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Erinnerte in dieses rastlose, stetig neugierige Verhalten doch so sehr an Anders und dies weckte in Lars den Wunsch seinen Neffen in die Wange zu kneifen. „Was ist das weiße Zeug in deinem Gesicht, Onkel Lars?“, so unschuldig die Frage auch klingen mochte, beide Zwillinge zuckten zusammen und Anders drehte sich langsam zu Lars. Seine blauen Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und er zuckte zusammen, als Toby plötzlich direkt vor dem Bett stand und auf Anders, durch die Bewegung nun nackten Bauch deutete, „Und es ist auch auf Onkel Anders' Bauch!“  
Lars und Anders wechselten einen kurzen Blick und Lars rieb sich über die weißbefleckten Lippen. Das war nun wirklich nicht die Art und Weise, wie sie ihre Beziehung ihrer Familie zu offenbaren gedacht hatten. Nun ja, eigentlich hatten sie das niemals vorgehabt … „Äh … das ist Eiscreme!“, stieß Lars hervor, als Anders ihm einen hilflosen Blick zuwarf und fügte, nun überzeugender klingend noch hinzu, „Du weißt doch, wie sehr Anders Eis mag, oder?“  
Anders blinzelte und er starrte seinen Bruder fassungslos an, aber Toby krabbelte auf das Bett und wirkte vollkommen schockiert, als er wütend zwischen den Zwillingen auf und ab zu hüpfen begann, „Was?!? Warum bekommt er Eiscreme und ich nicht!“ Der Blick, den er seinen Onkel zuwarf war geradezu mörderisch, als hätten sie das schlimmste aller Verbrechen begangen und er krähte, „DAS IST SO UNFAIR; ONKEL LARS!“  
Lars wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um die Vorwürfe irgendwie zu entkräften, aber ein unterdrücktes Kichern ließ ihn sich langsam herumdrehen. Mit dem wütendsten Blick, den er im Moment zu standen bringen konnte, versuchte er seinen Zwilling zu durchbohren, aber wie meistens schien es keinen Effekt auf Anders zu haben. Der Jüngere biss auf seine Lippe und versuchte das breite Grinsen hinter seiner Hand zu verstecken, aber die Lachtränen, die seine Augen funkeln ließen, verrieten ihn. In Lars' wuchs das Verlangen seinen Zwilling umzubringen, aber er räusperte sich und griff nach dem Arm des immer noch gegen den Eiscremeentzug protestierenden und herumhopsenden Tobys und hielt den kleinen Jungen fest, „Raus!“ „Das ist unfair! Ich kriege kein Eis ...“, versuchte Toby weiterhin seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen und Anders verdrehte die Augen, als er nun die Decke zurückschlug und ungeachtet seiner Nacktheit einfach aufstand, „Ich gehe duschen, du kannst ja nachkommen, Lars … Beim Sex unter der Dusche bin ich unschlagbar.“  
Lars, der sich bei der Aussage beinahe verschluckt hatte, warf einen unsicheren Blick auf ihren Neffen, der sie vollkommen schockiert und mit roten Wangen anstarrte, „Du hast Sex gesagt! Habt ihr Sex? Geht das überhaupt … Bei Brüdern?“ Lars lief dunkelrot an und fragte sich, wieder einmal, womit er seinen Zwilling, diese Situation und seinen Schwanz, der schon beim Gedanken an Sex unter der Dusche zu zucken begonnen hatte, verdient haben mochte.  
In diesem Moment erschien die große Gestalt des ältesten Bruders in der Schlafzimmertür, „Toby, alles in Ordnung? Du hast geschrie ...“ Er verstummte, als er seine kleinen Brüder nackt auf dem Bett entdeckte, Anders breit grinsend seine Nackheit präsentierend, während Lars eher wirkte, als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er Anders anspringen oder erwürgen sollte. Oder vielleicht sogar beides. „Papa! Wusstest du, das Brüder Sex haben können?“, Toby hüpfte strahlend vom Bett und griff nach der Hand seines Vaters, um ihn näher an das zerwühlte Bett zu ziehen, „Hattest du auch Sex mit Onkel Lars? Oder mit Onkel Anders? Und wusstest du das Onkel Lars Onkel Anders Eiscreme erlaubt? Mir erlaubt er nie welche!“ Der kleine Junge wirkte über die Tatsache, dass Anders Eis bekam, viel schockierter, als über die Offenbarung des brüderlichen Sex, wie Lars beinahe schon erleichtert feststellte, aber dennoch wich er Evens Blick, der nun wissend über die zerwühlten Laken und das ganze Bett wanderte, aus.  
Eiscreme war natürlich nirgendwo zu finden, aber Even erkannte die weiße Substanz auf dem Bauch und den Lippen der Zwillinge sofort und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, schüttelte erschöpft den Kopf und legte eine Hand auf die schmalen Schulter seines Sohnes, „Los, Toby. Ich glaube, es ist besser wenn wir gehen. Deine Onkel müssen sich die Eiscreme abwaschen ...“  
„Papa, was ist Sex eigentlich?“, Toby hatte seine kleine Hand vertrauensvoll in die große seines Vaters geschoben und sah wissbegierig zu ihm auf. „Das machen Erwachsene ...“, versuchte Even es kindgerecht für einen Fünfjährigen zu erklären, „ … wenn sie sich ganz doll lieb haben.“ Der kleine Blonde nickte verstehend, blieb aber an der Treppe noch einmal stehen, „Also mögen Onkel Lars und Onkel Anders sich?“ „Sieht ganz so aus.“, murmelte Even und drehte sich kurz, wobei er einen Blick auf die nackten Zwillinge, die wirklich in Richtung des Badezimmers liefen, erhaschen konnte, „Sieht ganz so aus ...“ Mit einem Kopfschütteln hob er den Fünfjährigen auf den Arm und trug ihn die Treppe hinunter.  
Oh ja, er freute sich schon sehr auf die Erklärungsversuche der Zwillinge …  
Aber erst, wenn die angezogen waren!


End file.
